Of Brothers Good and Bad
by molly1925
Summary: Based on the 23rd episode of hetalia Axis powers.


**I was inspired to write this after I watched the 23rd episode of Hetalia: Axis powers. I will warn you that this is completely fictional and has no basis in reality. Also, there might be the possibility that Germay, Romano, and Italy are out of character. **

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Italy hummed as he walked up to his big brothers house. He was exited that Romano had invited him over for a sleepover. He checked the pasta ingredients that he had in his bag, Italy wanted to make sure the pasta would be perfect for such a special occasion. It had been a long time since Romano had invited him over for a sleepover.

He walked into the house, and went directly to Romano's room like he had been told to do. Romano smiled widely to Italy's surprise, and waved. Italy was confused by his brother for a minute, the gave a huge smile in return. Italy held up the bag and said, "Pasta!", to show that he had brought it with him.

Romano snorted and smirked at his Italy, as he shut the door behind his younger brother. Italy was confused then said, "I'm glad were having a sleep over big brother, but why did it have to be so late? I'm really tired." Romano shook his head and muttered, "Don't worry Italy, that wont be a problem at all."

Italy was surprised by his brothers tone, but he ignored it. Italy just smiled, and sang, "I'm gonna make the pasta now." Romano grabbed his arm and said loudly, "No!" he paused then continued, "I mean I want to talk to you for a little."Italy cocked his head then nodded and smiled, there was nothing bad about talking.

He sat down on the bed and Romano stood in front of the door. He smiled at Italy and asked, "Are you still spending time with Japan and Potato-jerk?" Italy smiled widely as he nodded and said, "Germany is great. He's just like a big brother." Romano's eye twitched as he said, "Are you still having sleepovers with Potato-jerk and Japan?"

Italy nodded, "Germany tells scary war stories and japan makes s-mores and I make pasta!" Romano's eye twitched again and he said, "And what should _we_ do during our sleepover?" Italy was confused for a moment, he hadn't thought farther than the pasta. Italy smiled as he said, "I'll make pasta and then we could tell scary stories, like the one about the monkey and the banana! That one was really scary.

Romano frowned as he said, "But I don't want to do the things the potato-jerk wants to do with you! Were gonna do _different_ things and have a ton of fun." Italy looked at him in confusion as Romano smirked, and petted Italy's curl causing Italy to shudder. Italy moved away as he said, "Romano, stop it! I don't like it when people do that!" Romano laughed as he said, "Too bad!"

Italy yelled as he jumped for the door, only to be pushed onto the floor. Romano immediately started to jerk of his clothes as Italy cried, "I don't want to, I don't want to!" Italy pulled him self to the phone, and somehow called Germany who answered the phone quickly. Italy smiled for a second as he heard him say, "Hello?", Italy knew Germany would help him, he always did.

He yelled into the phone like he had the one time his and Romano's curls had gotten tangled, "Germany, Germany, help! I'm in the bed room and big brother's ..." he yelled ouch as Romano finally achieved his objective. He tried to pull away, but Romano merely shoved deeper in, "Won't come out!" Romano growled absent-mindedly, "Don't move!"

Italy turned red as he felt his brother's hand grope him as he shouted, "N-Not there! Hey! Ow, ow, ow!" Romano growled as he realized what Italy was doing, and hissed, "You idiot! Don't call him! Hang up all ready!" Italy yelped in pain, "Get it out! Take it out!" Romano hung up the phone and laughed as he hissed, "The last time we said that, it was over tangled hairs. He won't come to help you, idiot."

* * *

Germany sighed after the phone cut off, they got their hair tangled again? He stood and stretched his back, he had gone and helped Italy for similar reasons like to tie his shoes. He shrugged, he might as well go, it would get him away from the massive stack of paperwork that he had to do.

Germany got into his car, and drove over to Romano's house, that was where Italy told him the sleepover was going to be. Germany got out of the car, and paused then left the car doors unlocked, he wouldn't be there for long, after all.

Germany looked around, before he headed for Romano's room. He opened the door and his ears were immediately assaulted by the sound of Italy screaming as loud as he could. To his horror, his eyes were greeted by the sight of Italy being raped by his own brother.

Italy looked up with a tear streaked face, and wailed, "Germany, help me!" Germany was stunned, then grew angry. He growled, and rushed into the room, and tore Romano off of Italy before he said, Italy, get dressed and go to my car. Once you are there, lock all the doors and window until I arrive. Do not open them for anyone other than me. Go!"

Italy got dressed quickly, and raced out faster that he had ever retreated from any of the Allied forces. Germany turned back to Romano who hissed, "Stupid Potato-jerk, you can help him for now, but I'll get him again." Germany growled, and punched Romano's face, breaking his nose as he yelled, "Dumm Kopf, he's your bruder, you don't do that to your family!"

Romano scoffed, and swung a fish that Germany easily caught, "Like you wouldn't convince him to do that with you." Germany growled as he pounded his fist into Romano's gut and snapped, "I would never do that to him!" Germany threw Romano to the ground where Romano groaned, then walked out.

Germany tapped the glass of the car window, then got into his car and drove away. He looked at Italy who was sniffling pathetically and said, "You will stay at my house until I decide it is safe for you to leave." Italy nodded, and they drove to Germany's house in an eerie silence. When they got to his house, Italy raced in, and shut himself in his temporary bedroom.

Germany sighed, and left to go to the store, and locked the door behind him. He walked quickly thought the store, and grabbed the best Wurst sausage he could find. Italy would be hungry when he finally came out of his room again.

On the drive back, Germany kept thinking of how he could of drove over faster, could have acted quicker. It would have saved Italy from suffering as much as he did. But he drove slow, and moved at a leisurely pace. Maybe Germany was the Dumm Kopf.

When he got home, he opened the door, and sighed when he saw how Italy had placed himself in a corner as he waved a like white flag. It was clear he had gotten up, and discovered Germany was not there. So he had gotten his handkerchief and tied it to a chopstick in case something happened.

Germany held up the bag for him to see, and walked into the kitchen to cook the sausage. He was quite aware of the fact that Italy immediately followed him into the room, and sat on a small stool. Germany cooked the sausage in silence, he couldn't think of a single thing to say to comfort his friend. Perhaps he was a Dumm Kopf.

They sat at the table, and Germany stared at the food before he said, "I'm sorry." Italy looked at him in surprise as he continued, "I waited time going over. It was a foolish thing to do. I'm sorry." Germany stared at the plate until Italy replied, "It's OK Germany, you still came for me. I knew you would."

Germany looked at the smiling Italy in surprise as Italy said, "I knew you were gonna come and you did. You're like the best big brother ever, and I feel really safe around you." Germany smiled before he composed himself and said, "Now eat your sausage before it gets cold." Italy smiled, then took a bite and said, "It tastes good when you eat it with family."

Germany smile at this. They might be completely different, but they were still family.

* * *

**So, this is it. I intend for this to be a one shot, so unless I am asked to write more (I do have ideas) this is it. Please review, I thrive on reviews. But no flames please, those do not feel nice.**


End file.
